


stuck in the middle with you

by murderstag



Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Group chat, M/M, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderstag/pseuds/murderstag
Summary: Goodbye, John. I'm sorry for making your DMs so miserable...





	1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Number:** Im sorry, we can’t hang out tonight. My dad’s in a bad mood and I don’t wanna make him even more angry so I think I’m just gonna go to sleep. Maybe Tomorrow?

 **(481) 516-2342:** Huh?

 **Unknown Number:** You wanted to come over tonight?

 **Unknown Number:** To copy the history homework.

 **(481) 516-2342:** I think u have the wrong number lol

 **Unknown Number:** This isn’t Leslie?

 **(481) 516-2342:** nah im john

 **(481) 516-2342:** I don’t even go to public schools lmao

 **(481) 516-2342:** && if I did I wouldnt copy other ppls homework smh

 **Unknown Number:** Ah

 **Unknown Number:** Well, I’m Benjamin. It’s nice to meet you, I suppose.

 **Unknown Number:** Sorry for bothering you, John.

 **(481) 516-2342:** nah ur good

 

* * *

 

 **Leslie:**  so whats the scoop

 **Benny:** I hate you.

 **Leslie:** jeez whatd i do this time

 **Benny:** You gave me the wrong phone number, asshole.

 **Leslie:** GASP

 **Leslie:** DID YOU JUST SWEAR

 **Benny:** Shut up, you're not funny.

 **Leslie:** BEN SAID THE ASS WORD!

 **Benny:** I HATE YOU!

 **Leslie:** lmao

 **Leslie:** i didnt do it intentionally, u just entered it in wrong

 **Benny:** I know, but I have to blame someone, because it made me feel awkward and stupid.

 **Leslie:** u are awkward  & stupid :/

 **Benny:** You're not getting my history notes.

 **Benny:** Goodbye.

 **Leslie:** NOOOO

 **Leslie:** COME BACKKK

 

* * *

 

 **John:** howdy

 **John:** im bored wyd

 **John:** this is benjamin right?

 **Benjamin:** Yeah, this is John right?

 **John:** no, this is Patrick

 **John:** nah lmao its John

 **John:** wyd

 **Benjamin:** I'm just eating dinner. How about you?

 **John:** smoking weed

 **Benjamin:** Ah, cool.

 **John:** yeet

 **Benjamin:** So, why are you texting me?

 **John:** like i said im bored

 **John:** & im homeschooled so i have no one to talk to rip

 **John:** so i guess that makes me stuck w/ u benjamin

 **Benjamin:** How fun.

 **John:** dearest benjamin i sense sarcasm but i have a feeling this will, actually be _really fun_

 **Benjamin:** If you're gonna be calling me by my first name this often, you can just call me Ben. I'm sure Benjamin is just a mouthful at this point.

 **John:** on a nickname basis already? ;)

 **Ben:** Everybody calls me Ben, don't flatter yourself.

 **John:** well, _BEN_

 **John:** might i ask u a question

 **Ben:** You're asking as if I have a say in the matter.

 **John:** whats with the grammer

 **Ben:** You're asking _me?_

 **John:** r u like 60

 **Ben:** I'm fifteen, asshole.

 **John:** GASP

 **Ben:** Stop.

 **John:** yOU SWORE

 **Ben:** Do you wan't me to answer your silly question or not?

 **John:** khfdsasdfgh

 **Ben:** What?

 **John:** nothing just

 **John:** the word silly is silly

 **John:** jhgafaghhaahah

 **Ben:** I will block you.

 **John:** fine

 **John:** answer the question nerd

 **Ben:** I don't know, that's just how you're supposed to write.

 **John:** we're texting not writing a novel

 **Ben:** Maybe I like writing like a normal person.

 **John:** JHGFDSDF WERE JUST TEXTING YOU BUFFOON 

 **Ben:** CAN U LET ME FUCKING LIVE

 **John:** That's more like it!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**John:** ben

**John:** ben

**John:** ben

**John:** benjamin

**John:** ben

**John:** benny

**John:** benny boyyy

**Ben:** Oh my god what

**John:** not typing like a professional author? Im so proud ;;

**Ben:** bc im in class what do u want

**John:** im boreed

**Ben:** thats not my problem

**John:** :,(

**Ben:** go bother someone else im busy

**John:** aw

**John:** but i wanna bother you

 

* * *

 

**Ben:** Sorry, just got out of school.

**John:** I missed you!

**Ben:** You don’t know even know me!

**John:** im lonely :,(

**John:** i kno u missed me 2

**Ben:** Not particularly.

* * *

 

**Ben:** So, John... I have a question.

**John:** knew u missed me ;)

**Ben:** How so?

**John:** u texted me first for once

**Ben:** That doesn't mean anything, I’m just curious.

**John:** y the sudden interest??

**Ben:** Shut up.

**Ben:** I need a distraction from my friend, who keeps babbling in my ear.

**John:** ask away lmao

**Ben:** If you’re so lonely why are you homeschooled? Can’t you just ask your parents to switch to a public school if you want it so bad?

**John:** well im currently living with foster parents

**John:** ive been in and out of foster homes so many times, so i figured whats the point? why get settled into a school and make friends when ur just gonna move the next day, u know?

**Ben:** Oh... I’m sorry, for bringing it up.

**John:** its alright im used to talking about it lol

**Ben:** I’m sorry that you’ve been through all of that.

**John:** its fine


	3. Chapter 3

**Ben:** SEND ME A DICK PIC DADDY!!!!!

 **John:** HDHSHDHJSHSHD WHAT

 **Ben:** NO!

 **Ben:** NOHSHFHDDJDJbbbbbbbbb

**John:** huh

**Ben:** THAT WASN’T ME, IM SO SORRY!

**Ben:** MY FRIEND LESLIE TOOK MY PHONE, AND YOU WERE THE FIRST PERSON IN MY CONTACTS AND HE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO EMBARRASS ME. 

**John** : im the first person in yr contacts? Im honored

**Ben:** Don’t flatter yourself.

**Ben:** The only people in my contacts are my dad, Leslie and you. 

**Ben:** I realize that makes me sound a bit like a loser. 

**John:** if it makes u feel any better u already seemed like a loser to me  <3

**Ben:** You’re such a charmer. 

**John:** at least he didnt text ur dad lmao

**Ben:** You have an _excellent_ point there. 

**Ben:** If my dad ever got a message like that he would have personally strangled me with his bare hands. 

**John:** thats not good

**Ben:** No, it isn't. 

**John:** does leslie have a phone number or snap or something

**Ben:** Seriously?

**John:** Jealous?? ;3c

**Ben:** No.

**Ben:** Just surprised that anybody would want to willingly talk to him.

**John:** u do

**Ben:** Neither of us have any friends at school, I pity him.

**John:** u sound like a bond villian

**Ben:** YO WHATS POPPIN ITS LESLIE MY SNAPCHAT IS @lez.arzt AND TWITTER IS @spiderfucker

**John:** okay, just a sec

 

* * *

 

**_ PROFILE _ **

**ARZT ☆**

_(@spiderfucker)_

whaddup im leslie im gay & i like bugs, worm. 

**Location:** hell

___________________

**ARZT ☆ _(@spiderfucker)_**

_@pacez_ ur music taste is trash

**ARZT ☆ _(@spiderfucker)_**

_@BunnyBoy_ who the fuck still has caps in their username

**ARZT ☆ _(@spiderfucker)_**

@BunnyBoy ur a twink & you know it.

**ARZT ☆ _(@spiderfucker)_**

@BunnyBoy Shut up, Twink. 

**ARZT ☆ _(@spiderfucker)_**

why do so many people hate bugs, bugs r good u fucking cowards

 

* * *

 

**Ben:** I’m sorry you had to deal with him.

**Ben:** HEY ITS LESLIE AGAIN. IF U WANT MY TUMBLR OR INSTAGRAM ITS STILL @spiderfucker

**John:** cool url

**Ben:** i know

**Ben:** you’d be surprised with what 8 legs can do

**John:** gross


	4. Chapter 4

**Leslie:** holy fuck

**Leslie:** I just realized something

**John:** huh?

**Leslie:** ur names john

**Johnny:** pls no

**Leslie:** Johnny Johnny

**Johnny:** yes papa

**Leslie:** eating sugar

**Johnny:** no papa

**Leslie:** telling lies

**Johnny:** no papa

**Leslie:** open ur mouth

**Johnny:** hahaha

**Leslie:** i cant believe you went along with that

**Johnny:** iconic

 

* * *

 

**John:** benny boyyy

**Ben:** Hm?

**John:** no sarcastic remark about ur new nickname?

**Ben:** I’m too tired to come up with a witty remark. 

**John:** u know

**John:** we’ve been best friends

**Ben:** Debatable.

**John:** & i don't even know what you look like

**Ben:** Why should you?

**John:** i just wanna know what my best friend looks like :,(

**Ben:** I barely know you, you could be a predator. 

**John:** dude I’m 16

**John:** I’ll even send you a picture of me

**John:** _[image attached]_

**Ben:** Oh.

**Ben:** Your eyes are cool, and your hair looks soft. 

**John:** Come pet it ;)

**Ben:** Shut up.

**Ben:** What does your shirt say?

**John:** oh

**John:** it says you all everybody, its from this obscure band you’ve probably never heard of it

**Ben:** Driveshaft, right?

**John:** woah u know driveshaft??

**Ben:** Seriously? Charlie Pace and the rest of his crew goes to my school. They never shut up about their gigs. 

**John:** no fucking way, thats sick!

**John:** dude you should see if we could go to one of their gigs! Maybe we could meet up!

**Ben:** I’ll think about it, it’s not really my type of crowd. 

**John:** we should totally go! You need to loosen up a little

**Ben:** I said, I’ll think about it. I don’t know if my dad would approve. 

**John:** you always do what your daddy tells ya?

**Ben:** If you knew my dad, you would do the same thing. 

**John:** he sounds like a douchebag

**John:** no offense

**Ben:** None taken. Also, what happened to your nose?

**John:** wdym?

**Ben:** In the picture, your nose looks bruised.

**John:** oh

**John:** its not important.

**John:** && u still owe me a pic dont ya?

**Ben:** Fine, don’t laugh.

**Ben:** [image attached]

**John:** OMG

**John:** UR ADORABLE

**John:** UR MESSY HAIR IS SO CUTE,, MY HEART

**Ben:** Hush!

**John:** IS THAT A BUNNY??

**Ben:** Yeah.

**John:** THEY’RE SO CUTE, WHATS ITS NAME??

**Ben:** Her name is Snowball, I’ve had her since I was about nine. 

**John:** How did you get her??

**Ben:** A hunting trip.

**John:** please elaborate.

**Ben:** Okay, it’s a bit of a long story. 

**John:** I have all the time in the world.

**Ben:** Okay... So, I was about nine years old when my dad decided to take me on a hunting trip. While we were out in the middle of the woods, he got hammered and was trying to shoot a rabbit. I started bawling my eyes out and tried to convince my dad not to shoot her, I told him “It’s a white rabbit, wild rabbits aren't white! Somebody released it into the wild, it’s not hunting game.” He lowered his gun and basically told me to stop being a pussy. I walked up to the rabbit and she let me pick her up and everything without running off. Needless to say, that hunting trip was cut short. 

**John:**  thats kind of adorable

**John:** and your dads an asshole

**Ben:** Tell me something I don’t know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Benny:** Hey.

 **Leslie:** what is it this time

 **Benny:** I beg your pardon?

 **Leslie:** u never text me

 **Leslie:** u want me to do something 4 u

 **Benny:** What ever could you mean?

 **Leslie:** BENJAMIN

 **Benny:** Fine.

 **Benny:** I need you to go to a driveshaft concert with me.

 **Leslie:** what the fuck

 **Leslie:** driveshaft sucks

 **Benny:** They’re not too bad, actually.

 **Leslie:** dude u fucking hate driveshaft

 **Leslie:** wtf happened

 **Benny:** I’ve had certain... inspirations.

 **Leslie:** ben im going to lose it why r u always so vague u fuckin weirdo y cant u talk like a normal person.

 **Benny:** We are going to the driveshaft concert.

 **Leslie:** i guess, as long as theres illegal substances :/

 

* * *

 

 _you_ _are_ _now_ _friends_ _with_ _Charlie_ _Pace (r_ _ockgod),_ _say_ _hi!_ **👋**

 **Benjamin** **Linus:** Hi! We don’t really know each other but we go to Dharma High together.

 **Charlie** **Pace:** its facebook mate i dont know half of the people on here

 **Benjamin** **Linus:** Right...

 **Charlie** **Pace:** anyway I think i recognize you

 **Charlie** **Pace:** youre that history nerd from mr alperts class

 **Benjamin** **Linus:** Ahah, yep, that’s me...

 **Charlie** **Pace:** not that thats a bad thing

 **Charlie** **Pace:** im a music nerd

 **Charlie** **Pace:** you seem really smart

 **Benjamin** **Linus:** Why, thank you.

 **Charlie** **Pace:** im sorry mate i talk too much

 **Charlie** **Pace:** is there something you need or??

 **Benjamin** **Linus:** Don’t worry about it. You’re in the band Driveshaft, right?

 **Charlie** **Pace:** i am

 **Benjamin** **Linus:** Are you doing any concerts anytime soon?

 **Charlie** **Pace:** oh yeah mate were doing a show this friday

 **Benjamin** **Linus:** Where at?

 **Charlie** **Pace:** the redish house from across the school

 **Charlie** **Pace:** heres our page if ur interest in any other showings _[link_ _attached]_

 

* * *

 

**DRIVESHAFT **

**_300_** **_Fans_**

**Bio:**

Welcome to the official page for the rockin’ underground indie alternative rock band, DriveShaft! Here you can learn more about the band members _here!_

 **Charlie** **&** **Liam** **Pace:** These charmin blokes, widely known as the love-able siblings and are the band’s lead singers.

 **Demond** **Hume:** Desmondo is everyones favorite Scottish brotha with the long luscious hair, who plays base guitar. Sorry ladies, he’s taken.

 **Hugo** **Reyes:** Hurley, aka everyones best friend, is our talented drummer! We also occasionally collab with pianists Daniel Faraday and Jack Shephard.

_[ TIMELINE ]_

**Desmond Hume** is with **Hugo Reyes**

_[image attached]_

in awe at the size of this lad. Absolute unit.

 

* * *

 

 **Benjamin Linus:** interesting... how much is admission?

 **Charlie Pace:** its free, mate

 **Benjamin Linus:** OH.

 

* * *

 

 **Ben:** _[link attached]_

 **Ben:** see u at the driveshaft concert, bitch

 **John:** oh my god


End file.
